my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Josef
Introduction Josef, also known as the Grin Reaper, is a character that's in My Hero Odyssey. He was originally a Vice Luminary, but after the Second Revolution, he became a solo mercenary. Appearance Josef is tall and lean, and he's Caucasian. He his hair is blonde and shaggy. He wears a long, white coat whose sides are blue and a turquoise mantle that hides his face. He wears white pants and black shoes. Josef's face is heavily disfigured, but it is covered up by his mantle. He has an iron jaw and is missing the left half of his mouth, giving him his signature grin. Whenever he uses his quirk, the exposed flesh of his left mouth glows like some fiery coals. His eyes were originally gray, but after being repaired, his eyes now have a metallic sheen. According to Josef, multiple parts of his body are also prosthetic, but this is never seen. Personality Josef staunchly believed in justice, but after the Second Revolution, he was left to die on place name. He miraculously survived, but he lost all hope for justice. Looking for a new concept the place all of his faith on, he believed that money runs the world. He has been a high-priced, efficient mercenary. While he still does some jobs for government name he does not care for it anymore. Regarding his quirk, he thinks it is overpowered to the point of being arrogant to anyone about it, but it is because of his non-quirk fighting ability that he is so powerful, given that his quirk is relatively weak. A potential weakness for his fighting prowess is that he always fights at full power, and he wastes his energy quickly in a fight. Abilities Quirk Josef's quirk is Bolt. It allows him to charge his fingertips with low-voltage electricity, and overusing it can burn his fingertips. Originally, he was not immune to the electricity he created, which is why his face is disfigured. Through extensive training, he has an above-average resistance to electricity not from his quirk and a complete immunity to his own quirk (excluding his fingers). Usage Josef targets the face and tries to burn it so his target is disoriented. He excels at integrating his quirk with hand-to-hand combat. He also occasionally uses his quirk to stabilize heart rate and power machines Combat Josef excels at hand-to-hand combat. He uses his own fighting style, which is a fuse of multiple other fighting styles. It revolves around both quick hits to pressure points, where he activates his quirk and shocks the pressure point and distracting hits that disorient the target. Josef also uses a pistol, that he jokingly calls a "contemporary scythe." Overall Statistics Trivia * This character's appearance and quirk is based off Adolf Reinhard from Terra Formars. * The original appearance for this character was supposed to be Hayato Gokudera, but the appearance of Hayato did not correspond with that of a scarred war veteran. * Josef was supposed to use a ring that increased the range of his quirk through magnets, but this idea was scrapped. Category:My Hero Odyssey Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:PSQuasar